Autonomous vehicles that track a leading vehicle selected as a target vehicle to control vehicle separation may be confused by the target vehicle changing lanes as when the target vehicle exits a limited access highway. If the autonomous vehicle maintains the exiting vehicle as a target, it may inappropriately slow down even though it remains in a traffic lane.